


Ryan and Colin

by bluehappyking



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M, colin mochrie - Freeform, otp, poem, ryan stiles - Freeform, rycol, whose line - Freeform, whose line is it anyway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehappyking/pseuds/bluehappyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about this beautiful pairing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan and Colin

I take comfort in your friendship  
In the love between you two  
The way you are on stage and off  
Though it's unsaid you both knew

That no matter what, the two of you  
Will time and time again  
Take to the stage and improvise  
Laughing now and then

Colin, Ryan you two uphold  
A friendship we crave to find  
Where two get lost and perform  
Creating laughter in heart and mind

Your little jokes, your secret looks  
Those knowing, caring smiles  
It is true love between you two  
Colin Mochrie and Ryan Stiles

Someday I only hope I will  
Have a half who gets me so  
But I will never be so lucky  
As I don't have my own tv show

Keep us laughing, entertained  
And safe that you two know  
That as best friends will always be  
The best comedy improv duo.


End file.
